User blog:Porterfield/50 Years of the Rolling Stones
This year marks the 50th anniversary of The Rolling Stones. Can you believe it? They've been together since 1962! That's much longer than most marriages last. Speaking of which, a 50th anniversary is the gold one, for those looking to send gifts to Keith or Mick, but with the amount of 'Stones records that have gone gold, I don't think they need anymore. In honor of their 50 years together, I've decided to compile a nostalgic list of exactly 50 items: 10 albums , 10 songs , 10 lyrics , and 20 photos , in no particular order. All of them are intended to represent the best of The Rolling Stones, and even though a lot of that goodness was concentrated in the 1960's and 70's, this group deserves high acclaim to this day for being known as that one band of old dudes who refuse to stop rocking! If you have any qualms about the selections, please give us your two-cents in the comments section below. Cheers to the 'Stones! Here's to another couple of decades! __TOC__ 10 Best Rolling Stones Albums RollingStonesOutofourHeadsalbumcover.jpeg|link=Out of Our Heads|Out of Our Heads (1965) Aftermath.rollingstones.usalbum.cover.jpeg|link=Aftermath|Aftermath (1966) BetweenthebuttonsUK.jpeg|link=Between the Buttons|Between the Buttons (1967) BeggarsBanquetLP.jpeg|link=Beggars Banquet|Beggars Banquet (1968) LetitbleedRS.jpeg|link=Let It Bleed (album)|Let It Bleed (1969) 145.jpg|link=Sticky Fingers|Sticky Fingers (1971) 996.jpg|link=Exile_on_Main_St.|Exile on Main St. (1972) The_Rolling_Stones_-_Goats_Head_Soup.jpeg|link=Goats Head Soup|Goats Head Soup (1973) 1003.jpg|link=Some Girls|Some Girls (1978) Tattoo You-cover art.jpg|link=Tattoo You|Tattoo You (1981) 10 Best Rolling Stones Songs 10 Best Rolling Stones Lyrics Just as every cop is a criminal And all the sinners saints As heads is tails Just call me Lucifer Cause I'm in need of some restraint --Sympathy for the Devil Lyrics I met a gin-soaked bar-room queen in Memphis She tried to take me upstairs for a ride She had to heave me right across her shoulder 'Cause I just can't seem to drink you off my mind --Honky Tonk Women Lyrics Well, when you're sitting back In your rose pink Cadillac Making bets on Kentucky Derby Day Ah, I'll be in my basement room With a needle and a spoon And another girl to take my pain away --Dead Flowers Lyrics I was born in a cross-fire hurricane And I howled at my ma in the driving rain --Jumpin' Jack Flash Lyrics Gold Coast slave ship bound for cotton fields Sold in a market down in New Orleans Scarred old slaver, know he's doing alright Hear him whip the women just around midnight --Brown Sugar Lyrics Women think I'm tasty But they're always tryin' to waste me And make me burn the candle right down --Tumbling Dice Lyrics You're the kind of person you meet at certain dismal, dull affairs Center of a crowd, talkin' much too loud, runnin' up and down the stairs --19th Nervous Breakdown Lyrics You, you, you make a grown man cry You, you make a dead man come --Start Me Up Lyrics Mister President, Mister Immigration Man Let me in, sweetie, to your fair land I'm Tampa bound and Memphis, too Short Fat Fanny is on the loose Dig that sound on the radio Then slip it right across into Buffalo Dick and Pat in ole D.C. Well they're gonna hold some shit for me --Rip This Joint Lyrics There's a tramp sittin' on my doorstep Tryin' to waste his time With his methylated sandwich He's a walking clothesline --Jigsaw Puzzle Lyrics 20 Amazing Rolling Stones Photos Of Keith Richards Keith on stage Russell 1972.png|On Stage, 1972 (Ethan Russell) keith plane russell 1972.png|Getting off the Plane, 1972 (Ethan Russell) Keith Redlands 1973.png|At Redlands, 1973 Keith Tarle 2 1971.png|Exile sessions at Villa Nellcote, 1972 (Dominique Tarle) Keith Tarle 1971.png|Exile sessions at Villa Nellcote, 1972 (Dominique Tarle) Of Mick Jagger jagger tarle 2 1971.png|Exile sessions at Villa Nellcote, 1971 (Dominique Tarle) Jagger Tarle 1971.png|Exile sessions at Villa Nellcote, 1971 (Dominique Tarle) mick jagger cup.jpeg|In the studio annie leibowitz jagger.jpeg|Portrait (Annie Leibowitz) young jagger.jpeg|Young Mick Of the Band charlie by russell 1972.png|Charlie Watts, 1972 (Ethan Russell) jukebox jury 1964.png|On Jukebox Jury, 1964 keith mick and bill.png|Keith, Mick, and Bill Charlie Tarle 1971.png|Charlie Watts, 1971 (Dominique Tarle) london 1968.jpeg|Beggars Banquet photo shoot, 1968 RS.png Russell Rolling Stones Live 1972.png|Live in 1972 (Ethan Russell) Stones Ken Regan.png|In the U.S. (Ken Regan) stones regan.png|On the plane (Ken Regan) 50 years.jpeg|50 Years! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts